Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja: The Vampiric Witch
by Euphoric Despair
Summary: A new student is enrolled into Norrisville High. This student, a girl named Melanie, has a certain secret that no one should ever know. So, let's see how things turn out for her as she tries to survive through Norrisville, where things aren't really ordinary.. And learn of this '800 year-old Ninja'. (Bad summary, I know. Might be best to read instead.. First story! T to be safe)


**Hello. This is my first story, so I hope you don't find this story of mine THAT bad.. I guess a plot bunny (is that what you call it?) just appeared to me, and I couldn't really help but create this. I'm still new to this whole thing.. and probably wasting your time reading this. Oops.**

**.. Enjoy?**

* * *

**Third person POV**

Three figures stood in what appears to be the basement of their house, and the room was brightly lit by candles. The figures consisted that of a girl, a woman, and a man.

"Mom, Dad.. I don't mind enrolling into a different school and all, but out of all the places.. You both chose one that you hardly know about? Norrisville?" A girl said to her parents, turning to look at both of them. They simply smiled at their daughter, who looks at them for answers.

"Oh, sweetheart.. But that makes it more mysterious and exciting, don't you think? We know you may be a bit sad that we won't be around by the time you move into Northsville, but Mommy and Daddy are sure you'll do just fine!" The mother replied rather happily as she clapped her hands together, while the father simply nodded in agreement before speaking.

"Your mother is right, love. Besides, we both believe that our dear daughter is finally ready to handle things on her own."

"But you let Uncle Leon take care of me instead? And Mom, it's Norrisville. Not 'Northsville'. And stop treating me like I'm still a child!"

"Uncle Leon is just there just in case you're doing fine. You are always our child, love. No need to be so embarrassed", the father continued, chuckling a bit.

_'So much for handling things on my own..'_ The girl thought to herself, and gave a single nod to her father and mother as a signal that she was done speaking.

"We must make haste. Rosa, would you please start the teleportation spell?" The father turned his head to glance at the woman.

"Of course, Oliver. And sweetheart.. I hope you are able to enjoy life there. Mommy and Daddy's got your back." Rosa took out an ancient book, before chanting unknown words that started to create some kind of magic circle beneath the spot where the girl was standing.

"Quickly, before your mother's magic is drained fully; It cannot hold on for too long. And remember.." Oliver watched his daughter turn brighter and transparent as the magic circle began to shine brightly, noticing she held onto her backpack more tightly.

"Melanie, we will always be watching you from the shadows. We love you.." His voice were trailed off and distant as the girl, now known as Melanie, was covered in the growing light and disappeared.

* * *

**Melanie's POV**

I was teleported to my destination by Mom, and suddenly I was in the suburbs of Norrisville. It was night, which was a good thing since I wasn't in the mood to be walking around, trying to find my way around in the presence of people.

I looked around, seeing various houses as I pass by a few of them. I have to find Uncle Leon's house, which only said it was located in the residential area of this city. Very descriptive, am I right? Thank my Mom for being this descriptive..

Mom is a bit clumsy and assertive, but she has her good points as well. Back then, she was known for being a leader type yet overly kind at the same time. Popular, but in a positive way I guess. Dad fell in love because of her kindness, yet firm. I'm pretty sure there's more to their love story, but Mom can gladly tell the 'story of their beautiful start' to you instead of me.

Uncle Leon is Dad's brother. While Dad is more serious and somewhat stoic, Uncle Leon is like his opposite. He is more of a outgoing and carefree kind of guy, and doesn't really take things seriously. One time, I heard from Mom that Uncle Leon devoted himself to have my Dad have tons of fun like he did when they were little. It always ended with a scolding from their parents, though.

Fortunately, there was a visual picture for the house as well, so I might be able to find it before morning arrives. Now, where is that darn-

_'Ah, never mind. I found the house.' _I went up to the front porch of the house, and almost instantly the door was opened by Uncle Leon. He greeted me with a wide grin and a tight hug.

"Why, if isn't my favorite cousin Melanie!.. I said that correctly, right? Cousin? Oh well. Come on in!" After the embrace, he gestured for me to come inside, and I did just that.

The interior of the house was pretty normal, and no out-of-place furniture that either looked creepy or bizarre like the ones in my parents' house. Seriously, they have these gargoyles in the backyard.. And one of them just happened to be _too close_ to my window. Because of that, I never open the curtains of that particular window.

"I already got most of your luggage ready from that father of yours, so you already have a room with all your things." He went upstairs, and I followed suit until he stopped at a door. He opened the door, and the room inside looked almost like my own room back at my parents' house.. Just no gargoyle hiding behind the curtains.

_'I'm already getting that homesick feeling!_'

"Now, you might be missing them, but I arranged it this way so that you won't be confused by new arrangements and all! It's really late, so I suggest you rest for today than anything. For the big day tomorrow, you know? First day of school! Have you ate?" I replied with a "yes", and he gave me a thumbs-up before closing the door.

I left my backpack at the chair near my desk, and went to the closet to change into my nightwear. Man, even the clothes were arranged the same way as back home! Weird.

_'But aw man, school.. Hopefully things go well on my part. Especially with this secret of not just mine, but sort of a family secret.'_

_'You see, I'm.. not really like most people, or humans for that part. Well, I guess I'm not really human either.'_

Finished with changing my clothes, I went out of the closet only to be witness the moon shining outside of my window. A full moon..

_'No, I'm not a werewolf. I'll give you a hint: I'm something that usually fight them instead. .. I'm not a werewolf hunter either. You know.. one that starts with a 'v'?' _

I feel power surging through me, and the beaded quartz crystal bracelet on my left wrist began to glow slightly. The glowing light on said bracelet flashes once, and I start to feel a strange feeling. My eyes, which were copper colored, had turned into a bright crimson red. My skin started to turn more paler than my usual skin tone, to the point it looks a bit like I'm dead. I could also feel my fangs starting to grow..

_'You guessed it: A vampire. Though not only just a vampire though.. Let me rephrase that. I'm also slightly different from vampires as well. By the way, this.. bracelet thing happens to be.. err.. a supporting source of my powers. I know vampires have abilities such as superhuman strength and speed and all, this precious bracelet that my mother gave me for protection is important for me. Not only can I limit my abilities of a vampire (I don't want to show superhuman abilities to everyone.. That could risk both my own life and my family!), but store other energy sources before converting them into a compatible kind for my own... I'm getting a bit confusing, aren't I?'_

For a few seconds, I felt the strong craving for human blood rise again. Darn it, not now! Even though it's late at night and kind of a perfect way for this, I just _moved_ here! Last time I tried to control this craving, I almost ended up draining the life of a human.

_'Go away, go away! Argh! Sorry about that. Anyways, I'll just quickly say this before I make you wait any longer: I'm also.. somewhat of a witch? What? So like, a vampire with magical abilities, but more.. 'magically advanced' because of being half witch.. vampire-witch hybrid? Yeah..? Thing is, I'm not doing a very good job at keeping my mixed abilities as either a vampire or a witch in good control.. I admit it. Because of that, I also ended up moving into a different school. And that's how I ended up moving to Norrisville, a city I do not yet know much about at the moment..'_

The craving finally went away, and I felt relieved. The fangs were still there, as if I had them the whole time (which I really didn't, since they only come out unless the bracelet is involved or if I intentionally bare my fangs). I willed for them to not appear, and it _finally_ worked.

_'Thank goodness for that.'_

I hurriedly hid the window shining the moon with the curtains, and almost as if on cue, the red eyes disappeared and my skin color returned to normal. Luckily, the other symptoms didn't come fast enough. If it did, I would have trouble sleeping at all.

_'By the way, I'm not sure if you think vampires don't sleep.. (I'm not even sure if that's true.. Wow) Either way, since I am sort of different than most vampires I can actually sleep. That also means I get dead tired easily if I don't have enough sleep and don't do well. Ever noticed how vampires always look a bit tired?'_

_'Speaking of tired, I'm ready to sleep any moment now. I'll have to get up early and ready, anyways.. If I go any further, I think I won't have any time to sleep.'_

I let out a yawn, and hid all the windows with the curtains. I don't want to wake up from having sunlight burning my eyes.. The sun doesn't burn my skin, but it does bother my eyes. A lot. I went into my bed, and covered myself with my blanket, resting my head onto the pillow. My eyes felt sleepy, and I slowly closed them in order to sleep..

_'Good night... Zzz..'_

* * *

**.. How was it? Bad? Okay? Did I confuse you at all? **

**I was originally going for a typical vampire, but I decided to change it a little bit. To make it a bit more interesting, you know? Take note once again that this is my first story ever.. **

**I really hope this didn't turn out that bad.. I mean, I plan to upload another chapter but.. I'm still working on it at the moment.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
